always beside you
by riii-ka
Summary: orang yang selalu berada di sampingmu adalah aku. selamanya tidak akan berubah, iya kan?/kyumin/GS/oneshoot


Harapan kami berdua adalah..

"semoga orang yang berada di sampingmu, selamanya adalah aku dan hanya aku"

.

.

.

.

**Always Beside You**

**..**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Rating : T**

**-oneshoot-**

**WARNING(!) : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), humor garing, etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

….

**Seoul High SChool**

Semua siswa dan siswi yang baru masuk sekolah atau bisa dibilang masuk tahun ajaran baru menatap geli pada seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya anak baru di sekolah itu.

Tidak hanya orang-orang disana yang menatap geli sekaligus lucu pada anak itu, tapi perempuan di sebelahnya juga ikut memandang geli padanya bahkan berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"hahahaha… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Ini lucu sekali! Lihat bajumu itu, hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhmu" tawa anak perempuan yang bername tag Lee Sungmin, menunjuk tidak sopan pada anak laki-laki yang menjadi bahan tertawaannya

"habis mau gimana lagi.. ini kan baju bekas kakakku, mana ku tahu kalau akan sebesar ini" gerutu sang anak laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun sembari berusaha untuk menaikkan lengan bajunya karena terus melorot(?)

'hahahaha.. makanya cepat besar yah biar bajunya pas" ledek Sungmin lagi

"ish dasar bawel!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju papan pengumuman, mencari tahu mereka ada di kelas apa. Tidak terlalu sulit menemukannya karena tempat yang banyak murid barunya pasti disitulah papan pengumumannya

"AH! Kita tidak sekelas!" seru Sungmin kecewa

"iya ya… hmm, yasudah tidak apa-apa walaupun kita beda kelas tidak ada pengaruhnya kan" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu

"iya! Kau benar!" jawab Sungmin dengan memberikan senyum kelincinya

.

.

.

**Always Beside You**

.

.

.

"aku bosaaaannn" keluh Sungmin, meletakkan kepalanya malas di atas mejanya

"apanya yang bosan?" tanya Lee Hyukjae, teman pertama Sungmin di kelas juga teman sebangku Sungmin

"hh~ semua orang yang ada disini hanya membicarakan soal makeup dan pacaran. Membosankan!" keluhnya lagi

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak coba ikut membicarakannya" seru Hyukjae

"tidak akan!" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah

Perempuan seperti Lee Sungmin yang hanya tau bermain dengan fisik atau olahraga harus berbicara tentang masalah-masalah kosmetik, kecantikan atau mungkin bergosip? Hell NO! Big No! lebih baik Sungmin terjun bebas dari atap sekolah daripada harus seperti itu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding

"eh! Hyukkie bagaimana kalau kita main bola? Atau mungkin main dodge ball? Pasti seru!" ajak Sungmin dengan penuh semangat, tapi lawan bicaranya hanya menanggapinya malas

"aku tidak akan bisa mengimbangi kekuatan fisikmu itu Minnie" seru Hyukjae

"kau benar! Orang yang bisa mengimbanginya hanyalah aku" seru seseorang

Sungmin dan Hyukjae langsung menoleh keluar tempat suara itu berasal dan betapa kagetnya Hyukjae melihat seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah sahabat Sungmin sudah bertengger nyaman di cabang pohon samping jendela mereka

"Kyunnie!" jerit Sungmin senang, Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa membuat moodnya kembali

"_YA!_ Kalian berdua itu berbahaya!" jerit Hyukjae reflex saat melihat Sungmin yang akan keluar lewat jendela, sepertinya ingin ikut naik pohon dengan Kyuhyun

SRET

BUGH! BUGH!

"_appo~_" ringis Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang diberi hadiah jitakan oleh Hyukjae

Hyukkie dengan sigap langsung menarik Sungmin saat perempuan itu ingin keluar lewat jendela tidak hanya itu, dia juga ikut menyeret Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya. Ck! Apa mereka tidak tau arti dari kata bahaya

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sebelahnya, dia sangat bingung, sahabatnya itu juga dipukuli oleh Hyukjae dan itu tidak pelan tapi kenapa Sungmin malah tersenyum lebar menatapnya

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"hehe.. karena aku senang!" jawab Sungmin makin membuat Kyuhyun bingung

"kau senang dipukul"

"bukan~ aku sangat senang karena Kyunnie datang kesini, semua jadi terasa menyenangkan"

BLUSH

Jawaban polos Sungmin itu benar-benar sukses membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah sedikit. Tapi itu tidak lama..

"kau memang sahabat terbaikku" lanjut Sungmin masih dengan senyum lebarnya

Hh~ tak taukah kau Sungmin, orang di sebelahmu itu tertohok karena lanjutan kata-katamu itu.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"ah! Istirahatnya selesai, aku ke kelas dulu ya Minnie" pamit Kyuhyun kembali keluar lewat jendela dan memanjat pohon. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun lebih suka lewat sana daripada lewat pintu yang lebih normal. Mungkin karena lebih cepat, kelas Sungmin dan kelas Kyuhyun itu bersebrangan dipisahkan oleh lapangan bola, ditambah lagi kelas mereka sama-sama ada di lantai dua. Hanya dengan berjalan melewati lapangan bola saja sudah lama apalagi harus naik tangga jadi menurut Kyuhyun akan lebih cepat sampai ke kelas Sungmin dengan naik pohon.

Sungmin tersenyum, melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat pada Kyuhyun

"eh! Eh! Kalian lihat anak yang tadi? Keren juga ya" celetuk teman sekelas Sungmin

"tapi, bajunya kebesaran looh"

"tapi kupikir dia sangat manis"

"kau benar! Dia datang lagi nggak yaa"

Sungmin yang mendengarnya perlahan menoleh pada sekumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang melihat ke arah Kyuhyun tadi pergi. Mereka terlihat seperti fansgirl yang baru bertemu idolanya

PUK!

Sungmin langsung menoleh pada Hyukjae yang menepuk pundaknya dan menatapnya prihatin. Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa temannya menatapnya seperti itu

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hyukjae

"memang aku kenapa" tanya Sungmin balik

"wajahmu terlihat… entahlah kaget bercampur sedih mungkin"

"haha.. biasa aja kok"

"hh~ sepertinya Kyuhyun akan populer"

"benarkah? Oh, Kyuhyun hebat yah"

Sungmin mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya pada Hyukjae, berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Yaah~ kalau Sungmin bilang begitu, Hyukjae mau gimana lagi

Sungmin kembali menatap keluar jendela, senyumnya perlahan memudar dan matanya terlihat sendu

'kenapa dadaku terasa sakit' batinnya lirih

.

.

.

**Always Beside You**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menulis catatan pelajaran tadi dengan sangat serius tapi perhatiannya berhasil teralihkan oleh suara berisik yang ada di belakangnya. Suara teman sekelasnya

'kenapa mereka memasang wajah terkejut begitu' batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun juga mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah yang sukses menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya

"SUNGMIN-AH!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget mengetahui sumber yang menjadi kekagetan temannya itu adalah Sungmin yang duduk tenang di dahan pohon di luar kelasnya.

"Kyunnie.. aku datang" seru Sungmin tersenyum polos

"_ya!_ Kenapa kau datang kesini? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku yang akan datang ke kelasmu" seru Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di dekat jendela

Sungmin terdiam dia jadi ingat perkataan teman-teman sekelasnya kemarin. Hati kecilnya mengatakan dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bertemu dengan teman-temannya, jadi lebih baik dia yang menemui Kyuhyun

"emm.. kau selalu mendatangiku jadi aku pikir setidaknya aku juga harus mendatangimu" jawab Sungmin tak lupa dengan senyumnya

"dasar, ayo sini" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung

"disitu berbahaya, ayo cepat masuk" lanjut Kyuhyun yang mengerti tatapan Sungmin.

Sungmin makin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat perhatian padanya. Dia sangat senang, sampai-sampai ia melompat dari pohon untuk masuk ke kelas Kyuhyun lewat jendela

"_YA!_ Jangan melompat!" panik Kyuhyun.

BRUK!

"ish! Jangan melompat seperti itu dong" omel Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di bawahnya. Dia sangat heran, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu sampai seperti ini –menahan jatuhnya- perempuan itu cukup yakin kok bisa mendarat dengan kedua kaki dan lututnya walau memang agak berbahaya.

'apa dia sengaja menahanku' pikir Sungmin karena ia sangat yakin, dia tidak melompat ke Kyuhyun kok tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun maju dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"maaf ya" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum kecil

"hh~ dasar.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas mengelus pipi Sungmin

Sungmin reflek bangun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, menghindari elusan tangan Kyuhyun. Diusap seperti itu saja, jantung Sungmin mau meledak. 'sepertinya aku harus ke dokter' pikirnya

"akh! Sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja" seru Sungmin meringis menatap lututnya yang berdarah

SRET! HUP!

"tahan sebentar ya! Kita akan segera ke uks" seru Kyuhyun ke Sungmin yang menatapnya kaget karena tiba-tiba pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu menggendongnya ala bridal style

"aku masih bisa jalan kok! Cepat turunkan aku" Sungmin mulai meronta di gendongan Kyuhyun yang mulai keluar kelas. Selain itu, dia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun tau kalau wajahnya saat ini sedang merona karena perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya

"sudahlah.. berdiri saja tidak bisa. Jadi tenang dan diam saja" seru Kyuhyun

Sungmin tidak tau ada angin apa tapi dia merasa wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sekarang benar-benar sangat keren dan tampan. Uukkh, wajahnya pasti memerah sampai telinga

'padahal masih memakai baju kebesaran, sejak kapan dia bisa menggendongku semudah ini' pikir Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menutupi rona wajahnya selama perjalanan menuju ke uks

.

.

.

**Always Beside You**

.

.

.

"_omo!_ Ada banyak surat cinta" seru Sungmin shock

Kyuhyun juga tak kalah shock, rak sepatunya tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi kotak surat. Sepatunya saja sampai tidak terlihat

"ini benar kotak sepatuku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin

"tentu saja ini punyamu, jelas-jelas ada namanya" jawab Sungmin

"hh~ kenapa begini sih" gerutu Kyuhyun, dia sangat tidak suka melihat tumpukan surat yang katanya surat cinta itu di kotak sepatunya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun menoleh, dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung, siapa perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini?

"apa kau sudah baca suratku?" tanya siswi bernama Seohyun dengan malu-malu

"surat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia lalu melirik ke tumpukan surat yang ada di kotak sepatunya, 'apa mungkin ada di salah satu surat itu?' pikirnya

"iya.. apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Seohyun to the point

Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun, menanti jawaban dari laki-laki yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari 10 tahun itu.

"maaf yah.. aku tidak bisa" jawab Kyuhyun padat, singkat dan menyakitkan

.

.

.

**Always Beside You**

.

.

.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"ya?"

Sungmin menatap polos pada ketiga orang yang ia tahu adalah siswi dari kelas sebelah.

"cepat beritahu kami dimana Kyuhyun! Kau pasti menyembunyikannya kan" tuduh Tiffany mewakili kedua temannya

"dia itu tidak datang kesini" jawab Sungmin

"kau bohong kan!" seru sunny

"hh~ kalian lihat kan di luar jendela, Kyuhyun tidak ada di pohon dekat jendela jadi dia tidak mungkin datang" jelas Sungmin menunjuk ke jendela tempat biasanya Kyuhyun muncul

Dengan tidak rela dan penuh kekecewaan mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kelas.

Setelah yakin, mereka semua pergi, Sungmin menoleh ke luar jendela tepatnya ke balik dedaunan pohon

"Kyuhyun-ah, mereka sudah pergi" ujar Sungmin

"hh~ syukurlah" seru Kyuhyun lega. Dia mulai mengambil posisi duduk di dahan sekedar menetralkan nafasnya karena sejak istirahat terus dikejar oleh seluruh anak perempuan di sekolah

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun duduk santai begitu jadi ingin ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan hati-hati dan bantuan dari Kyuhyun akhirnya Sungmin berhasil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, di atas pohon yang rindang.

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa sepopuler ini" seru Sungmin menatap ke bawah pohon dimana para siswi berkeliaran meneriaki nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia sendiri tidak tau jawabannya.

"eh, bagaimana kalau kau pilih salah satu dari mereka buat jadi pacar? Mungkin bisa lebih tenang sedikit" seru Sungmin menatap puluhan surat cinta di tangannya. Tadi dia dititipi surat-surat ini oleh kakak kelasnya

"tidak bisa, sudah ada orang yang kusukai" jawab Kyuhyun menatap lurus pada Sungmin

"oh ya? Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

SRET

"orang itu sudah pasti kau kan" seru Kyuhyun serius, menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, info yang ia dapat ini sungguh di luar dugaan

"haha.. kau pasti bercanda kan" ujar Sungmin berusaha tertawa walau hasilnya jadi aneh

"aku tidak bercanda" ucap Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin yang makin shock dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

'matanya serius sekali, Kyuhyun yang seperti ini… aku tidak mengenalnya' pikirnya masih menatap Kyuhyun kaget, sepertinya belum bisa menerima pernyataan Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu terkejut pegangan tangan Sungmin pada puluhan surat di tangannya terlepas dan mulai jatuh perlahan-lahan ke tanah

Seorang siswi menyadari hal itu dan reflex mendongak ke atas.

"AH! KYUHYUN KETEMU!" teriaknya senang

"gawat aku ketahuan" umpat Kyuhyun menatap ke bawah pohon yang sekarang sudah banyak siswi mengerubunginya

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang terdiam sejak pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun padanya, dia terlihat tegang, ekspresinya sangat sulit diartikan.

"Minnie-ah" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungminpun menatap Kyuhyun. "aku serius dengan perkataanku itu, jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik" lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya dia melompat turun dari pohon dan mulai berlari menghindari kejaran fans-fansnya

.

.

.

**Always Beside You**

.

.

.

**Sungmin pov**

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri

Aku sangat kesal melihat Kyuhyun bersama perempuan lain, tapi aku sangat takut jika terlalu dekat dengannya

Kalau perasaanku begini terus, aku tidak akan bisa berada di sisi Kyuhyun

"akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun tidak datang ya"

Aku menoleh pada Hyukkie yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak sadar dia sudah ada di sebelahku, jika dia tidak bersuara mungkin sampai jam masuk kelas aku tidak akan tau dia disana

Aku kembali melakukan kegiatanku tadi sebelum Hyukkie datang, menatap keluar jendela. Tak ada niat sama sekali menjawab pertanyaannya

"apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Hyukkie lagi

Tanpa kujawab pun aku yakin dia sudah tau jawabannya

"kalau memang ingin ketemu, kenapa tidak ketemu saja. Saat ini, Minnie ingin selalu bersama siapa?" seru Hyukkie tersenyum

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, aku memang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, sangat sangat ingin tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana

Apa aku menyukai Kyuhyun atau tidak? Aku tidak tahu

Tapi jika ditanya aku ingin selalu bersama siapa, aku sangat tahu jawabannya.

"Hyukkie"

"hm?"

"aku mau pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun dulu ya"

**Sungmin pov end**

.

**Always Beside You**

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang galau akhir-akhir ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak bertemu Sungmin selama ini, padahal paling lama hanya sehari saja tapi sekarang SEMINGGU!

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan perempuan kelewat energik itu, tapi Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini, memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka nantinya

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil seorang perempuan yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang melamun di dekat jendela. "kali ini kau tidak boleh lari lagi"

"hh~ kau ini benar-benar keras kepala ya" ujar Kyuhyun lelah. "aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak akan menerima pernyataan cintamu" lanjutnya

"orang yang Kyuhyun suka itu, orang yang selalu bersama-sama Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Seohyun tepat sasaran

BLUSH

"m-_mwo_? Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup, segitu kelihatan kah kalau dia menyukai Sungmin

Sebenarnya tidak jauh dari mereka, Sungmin sudah bertengger(?) manis di pohon, mendengar percakapan dua insan manusia itu dari balik dedaunan. Sungmin sudah ingin menyapa Kyuhyun, tapi keburu Seohyun datang, jadilah dia bersembunyi menguping pembicaraan mereka

"itu tidak penting, tapi Kyuhyun-ah.. belakangan ini kau sendirian terus kan? Kalau tidak ada siapapun di sampingmu, pertimbangkanlah aku berada di sisimu" seru Seohyun

DEG!

Sungmin benar-benar tidak suka mendengarnya, apa Seohyun ingin menggantikan tempatnya di sisi Kyuhyun? Sungmin tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

"tidak bisa" ucap Kyuhyun tegas, "hanya Sungmin yang akan berada disisiku, begitu juga sebaliknya aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain ada disisi Sungmin"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia sangat terharu juga sangat senang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun benar, laki-laki itu selalu bersamanya, saat senang maupun saat sedih, Kyuhyun selalu bersamanya, tanpa sadar keberadaannya lebih dari itu.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya di dahan pohon dan menghadap Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang ada di balik jendela.

"aku juga!" teriak Sungmin mengundang tatapan kaget dari Kyuhyun dan Seohyun karena kemunculan Sungmin. "aku juga tidak mau kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang ada disisiku, karena aku… menyukai Kyuhyun!" teriaknya lagi

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Bisa Kyuhyun simpulkan, Sungmin pasti mendengar percakapannya dengan Seohyun tadi

"apa aku boleh berada di samping Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin cemas

Kyuhyun makin melebarkan senyumnya, pertanyaan Sungmin itu manis sekali

"tentu saja, aku sangat ingin berada di samping Minnie" seru Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sungmin

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata bahagia yang akan mengalir dari matanya.

Sungmin langsung melompat ke arah Kyuhyun yang merentangkan tangannya menyambut Sungmin masuk ke pelukannya

BRUK! DUAK!

"adduhh.. kau benar-benar tidak belajar dari pengalaman yah.. jangan melompat seperti itu" tegur Kyuhyun yang menahan sakit di belakang kepalanya.

"maafkan aku" sesal Sungmin

Seohyun tersenyum melihat dua sejoli di depannya yang masih asyik pelukan di lantai dengan Sungmin di atas, sepertinya akan lebih baik dia meninggalkan mereka berdua daripada jadi makin sakit hati

Sungmin segera bangun dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk di depannya

"kalau aku bodoh, kau mau tanggung jawab!" ujar Kyuhyun mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya

"tidak apa-apa. Tidak mungkin jadi lebih bodoh lagi kan" seru Sungmin dengan bercanda mengejek Kyuhyun

"_YAAAK!_!"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati susu strawberry yang tadi ia beli di cafeteria. Sungmin baru sadar, Kyuhyun selalu meminum susu itu setiap hari hampir tiga kali sehari

"Kyunnie.. kau selalu minum susu, memang ada efeknya?" tanya Sungmin

"tentu saja!" Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya sekarang. "sekarang aku jadi lebih tinggi 3cm darimu Minnie, tanganku juga jadi lebih besar kan" lanjutnya menggenggam tangan Sungmin

"uwaaah! Kyunnie hebat!" puji Sungmin. "oh iya, aku juga mulai minum susu itu juga loh"

"oh ya? Apa efeknya?" tanya Kyuhyun

Puk!

"Sejak aku minum susu itu, dadaku jadi agak membesar loh" jawab Sungmin tersenyum polos, saking polosnya dia mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun ke dadanya untuk membuktikan kalau memang dadanya jadi lebih besar.

Bruk!

"_OMO!_ Kyunnie! Kau kenapa!?" tanya Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk sambil menatap tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah dan mulut yang menganga, semua itu didukung juga dengan hidungnya yang mimisan. Well, hanya satu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan, empuk!(?)

Entah Kyuhyun harus bersyukur atau tidak punya kekasih sepolos Sungmin.

.

.

.

a/n:

author tau… my half apple masih belum kelar udah publish ini. Hehehe anggap aja sebagai pemanis :D

Maaf yah, kalau alurnya kecepetan karena ini hanya oneshoot jadinya begini deh -,-'

Mianhe ne~

Mind to review? Review kalian adalah penyemangat author :)


End file.
